DC VS Marvel VS Star Wars VS Harry Potter
Introduction Justice League Superman * Real Name: Clark Kent/ Kal-El * Height: 6'3" * Weight: 225 lbs * Age: 39 * Married to Lois Lane Wiz: Literally everybody knows Supermans origin so we're just gonna skip to his many many powers. Boomstick: What are his many powers? Wiz: Supermans powers include... Powers- * Flight (At the speed of light) * EXTREME strength * Super Speed (Close to the Flash) * Healing factor * Super Breath * Freeze Breath * Heat Vision * Super senses (Super hearing, seeing etc.) Boomstick: I thought you said he has butt loads of powers? Wiz: I'm not done, superman has many different types of Vision including, X-ray vision, Telescoptic, Microscoptic, Electro magnetic spectrum & Theta. Superman is powered by the Solar radiation and with a blue sun, his powers are X2! Superman also has the Infinite mass punch with is capable of destroying planets!!! Boomstick: HOLY CRAP!!! Wiz: Super also has a Genuis intellect... Intellect- * Super Brain * Photographic memory * Master Tactician * Can read/memorize DNA Fighting skills- * Pressure Points - Batman * Hand to hand - Wonder Woman * Boxing - Wildcat * Psychic Barrier - Martian Manhunter Feats (Only the greatest ones)- * Shattered the space time continuum fighting his Earth-2 counterpart * Moved an entire solar system * Bench pressed the earth for 5 days to test his strength and only dropped one drop of sweat * Lifted California * Defeated 500 Green Lanterns * Broke the source wall * Withstood supernovas * Overpowered & Held minature black hole in his hand (Some that freaking absorbes solar systems!) * Defeated Doomsday * Defeated Imperiex * Finished off Anti-Monitor * Defeated Darkseid in his true form * Defeated the whole Justice League * Greatest superhero of all time Superman: I feel like I live in a world of cardboard, always taking constant care not to break something...or someone. Never allowing myself to lose control, not even for a moment, or someone could die. Batman * Real Name: Bruce Wayne * Height: 6'2" * Weight: 210 lbs * Age: 41 * Orphan * 12 masters degrees * Net Worth: ~ $9.2 Billion Wiz: Bruce Wayne's rich parents were murdered in a dangerous street in Gotham City called Crime Alley. Bruce mourned his parents deaths and swore to avenge them. He traveled the world using his inherited fortune to go the best colleges and Schools in the world becoming one of the smartest characters in ALL of fiction! Boomstick: He must be REALLY smart! Wiz: He is, he also is one of the greatest fighters too. He traveled the world learning all forms of Martial Arts on the planet. When he returned to Gotham, Bruce became the man that all Crimamals are terrified of, The Batman. Skills * Knows more than 127 forms of Martial Arts * At the Peak of Human Strength * Genuis Intellect * Excellent Strategist * Escape artist * The worlds greatest Detective Wiz: Gotham is one of the most crime-filled cities in the world with butt loads of Crime Bosses and gangs. But not only that, there are also crazy Supervillains such as... Batman Villians- * The Joker (Crazy insane murderous physco path) * Harley Quinn (Jokers crazy Girlfreind) * Bane (A realy big muscle man) * The Penguin (Crime boss who uses bird-like crimes) * Two-Face (Split-personalited crime boss) * The Riddler (Madman who uses riddles for his crimes) Boomstick: Is that all? Wiz: Not even close, Batman has WAY too many villians for us to count! But he has many sidekicks such as Robin, Nightwing & Batgril. But, he also has advanced technology and a Bat-Suit. Bat-Suit- * Bulletproof * Survival Suit * Flame/Shock Resistance * Blades on Gloves * Night Vision * Detects Heat and Heartbeats * Has the Hellbat suit Wiz: Another reason Batman is able to protect the City is because of his Utlity belt that has weapons such as... Gadgets- * Batarang's * Grappling Gun * Smoke Pellets * Tear Gas Pellets * Flash Grenades * Explosives * Explosive Gel * Shock Gloves * Stungun * Rebreather * Lock Pick * Cuffs * Bat-Rope * Gas Mask * Green & Yellow Lantern rings Feats- * Avoided unavoidable Omega Beams * Outsmarted Metron, the literal God of Knowledge!!! * Beat the whole Justice League * Broke into Area 51 & 52 * Brench Press: 1000 lbs * Can throw a Batarang 100 mph * Stole Green Lanterns ring * Killed Darkseid * Escaped Lasso of Truth * Can defeat anyone with enough prep time Batman: I'm Batman! Wonder Woman * Real Name: Diana Prince * Height: 6'0" * Weight: 140 lbs * Amazionian Princess * Daughter of Hippolyta & Zues Wiz: Diana Prince was born on the island of Themiscara, an island of all women-- Boomstick: ALL WOMEN!!! I KNOW WHERE I'M GOING FOR VACATION!!! Wiz: When Colonel Steve Trevor landed, Diana wanted to escort Steve back to his homeland but her mother, Hippolyta said no. She disobeys her mother and competes in a contest and wins. She puts on her famous armor and escorted Trevor back. She stayed in America and became the superhero, Wonder Woman. She also joined the Justice League. Boomstick: So she's from an island of women and pits on some armor now she's a superhero? Wiz: The Amazons are actually trained since childbirth to be the perfect warrior. She also has a handfull of powers. Powers- * EXTREME Strength * Super Speed * Nigh-Invulrability * Flight * Immune to Magic * Healing Factor * Can destroy souls (Somehow) * Immortal * Master Combatnant Wiz: But that's not all that makes her powerful... Arsenal- * Braclets of Submission - Can deflect pretty much everything - Summons Lightning - Summon Weapons - Restricts power * Magic Sword - Can cut through Atoms * Lasso of Truth * Armor * Boomerang-like Tiara Boomstick: Wait, did you say her braclets restrict her power? Wiz: Yes, when she takes her Braclets off, she unleashes her godly power and becomes 10 times stronger! Boomstick: HOLY CRAP! Wiz: She also has killed the God of War, Ares and became the God of War. Feats- * Batman said that Superman is the only person on earth who could stop her * Batman also said that she's the Greatest Melee fighter on earth * Easily tanked a Nuclear Missle * Survived Black Hole * Tanked Infinite Mass Punch from Reverse-Flash * Lifted Eternity * Defeated the Kraken * Took on Doomsday * Defeated Ares and became the God of War Wonder Woman: The Flash * Real Name: Barry Allen * Height: 6'0" * Weight: 195 lbs * Has a Muesuem named after him Wiz: Barry Allens mother was murdered by the Supervillain Reverse-Flash and his father was blamed for the crime. Barry became a Crime scene investigator. He spent his life trying to prove his fathers innocence (Which he Eventully did). One night, Barry was struck by lightning and was thrown into chemicals behind him, giving him his powers. Boomstick: I know what I'm doing next time a storm comes! Wiz: Barry discovered he had super speed and became the Flash and joined the Justice League. Flash's powers include... Powers- * Extreme Speed * Speed Healing * Phasing through objects * Connected to the Speed Force * Super Brain Wiz: The Flash is thought to be the fastest character in all of fiction! He can run so fast that he can time travel! He can also run so fast that he can deliver an Infinite mass punch. Feats- * Outrun Death * Beat Superman in a race * Can run on water and clouds * Broke the time barrier The Flash: I'm the fastest man alive! Green Lantern Wiz: Hal Jordan watched his father die in a plane accident, and so in his honor, he also became an ace pilot. One day, After Hal had flown around a little, he was suddenly transported to the desert where Green Lantern (Abin Sur) gave Hal his ring because of his ability to overcome fear. Boomstick: Why is that so important? Wiz: Because the Green Lantern ring is powered by Will, the ring is capable of making energy constructs that are only limited to the users imagination. After Abin Sur gave him his ring, he traveled to the planet Oa to meet the Guardians of the Universe, who are basically the Green Lantern's boss. Boomstick: Wait, there's more than one Green Lantern? Wiz: Yes, there are thousands of them. They're known as the Green Lantern Corps. They serve as an intergalactic police force and each one is also assigned a sector of the Galaxy to protect, Hal is assigned Sector 2814, which is the Milky Way. Boomstick: Is he the only Human in the Corps? Wiz: Well, he was the FIRST actually, but after that, there has been a couple, yes. Hal was trained by Abin Sur's partner, Sinestro. Sinestro pretty much hates Hal--- Boomstick: Probally watched his movie... Wiz: Hal would become the most powerful Green Lantern. Eventully, Sinestro would become a Yellow Lantern (The enemies of the Green Lanterns). Hal battled Sinestro and won. Hal also became a founding member of the Justice League. Boomstick: What else does the ring let you do? Powers- * Super Strength * Super Speed * Flight * Energy Blasts * Energy Constructs * Time Travel * Energy Absorbtion * Teleportation * Dimension Traveling Feats- * Defeated Sinestro * Defeated Parallax * Defeated Nekron * Most powerful Green Lantern * Battles cosmic entities on a daily basis Green Lantern: In brightest day, in blackest night, no evil shall escape my sight. Let all who worship evils might, beware my power, GREEN LANTERNS LIGHT! Shazam Martian Manhunter The Avengers Captain America Real Name: Steve Rogers Height: 6'2" Weight: 220 lbs Wiz: Steve Rogers used to be a very small kid with Diabetes, Asthma and heart problems. Boomstick: This is a superhero? Wiz: No, but Steve signed up for a testing for a super-soldier serum which gave him Superhuman Strength, Super Speed, expert fighting skills, and increased Agility & Durability. Boomstick: You just added like 200 pounds of muscle to him! Wiz: That's not all, Cap also got a unbreakable Shield that pretty much defies the laws of Gravity. The Shields made out of the 2 strongest types of metal on Earth, Vibranium (From Wakanda) & Adamantium (Wolverines Claws). The Shield also absorbs all physical attacks so that Cap can't feel them. Boomstick: So that's why he can block punches from Thor & Hulk and not get hurt? Wiz: Yes. Cap is also one of the best fighters in all of fiction, holding his own against Black Panther. Abilities- * Knows almost all forms of Fighting * Master Tactician * Speaks many Languages * Can resist all forms of Mind Control * Uses his Shield as a weapon Boomstick: He really is a super-soldier! Feats- * Fought off butt loads of Nazi armies * Survived being frozen in the artic for 70 years * Defeated Black Panther * Beat Hulk! * Beat up Iron Man * Overpowered a Helicopter * Dodges bullets easily * Survives huge explosions * Beat up 16 highly trained S.H.I.E.L.D agents * Ultron said that he's the most dangerous Avenger * Knocked out Deadpool with one punch * Lifts MJOLNIR!!!! * Beats up Nightmare * Held the Infinity Gauntlet * Held his own against Thanos (Was the last Avenger still fighting) Iron Man Real Name: Tony Stark Height: (In suit) 6'6" Weight: 225 lbs Net Worth: ~ 12.4 Billion Owner of Area 51 Beat Mr. Fantastic in chess twice Wiz: Tony Stark is a Genuis Billionare Playboy who was a big sponsor of giving his weapons to the military. But in a missile testing, Terrorists attacked and in a explosion, and a metal peice Impales him through the heart. Boomstick: Wait, so his superpower is walking around with a peice of metal stuck in him!? Wiz: No, Tony was held captive and replaced his heart with an invention called the ARC Reactor that sustains him. He then built a suit of armor and escaped. When he got back to his home in New York and built a state of the art suit. He then became the superhero Iron Man and joined the Avengers. Boomstick: What does the suit do? Wiz: With his Genuis-Intellect, Tony's suit is one of the most Advanced peices of Technology on the planet. Armor- * Made of Titanium * Capable of High-Speed flight * Super Strength * Enhanced durability Wiz: Tony's weapons are also very destructive... Weapons- * Repulser Rays * Smart Missiles * Anti-Tank Missiles * Unibeam (From Chest) Feats- * Beat She-Hulk * Held his own against Captain America in combat * Took hits from Thor * Lifts Cars over his head easily Spider-Man Age: 25 Real Name: Peter Parker Height: 5'10" Weight: 210 lbs Orphan Science Major Wiz: Peter Parker was orphaned as a baby and was raised by his Aunt May & Uncle Ben. Peter was bullied a lot in school, besides the fact that he's smarter than literally almost everybody. Peter went on a field trip and was bit by a Radioactive Spider, giving him superpowers. Peters uncle was also murdered telling Peter that iconic line, "With great power, brings great responsibility". Boomstick: That's some good advice! Wiz: Peter created his web-slingers and became the well known superhero, Spider-Man. Peters powers include... Powers- * Super Strength * Wall Crawling * Bench Press: 10 tons * Top speed: 200 mph * Enhaced Agility & Durability * Excellent Fighting skills * Spider-Sense Boomstick: What's Spider-sense? Wiz: Peters spider-sense is an ability that warns him about something before it happens. Boomstick: So, if you threw a punch at Spidey, he'd just dodge it and then start beating you up? Wiz: Yes. Peter also created two web slingers that let him web sling through the city. Feats- * Defeated Hulk! * Defeated Firelord * Defeated Juggernaut * Held his own against Thanos * Member of The Avengers * Captain America respects Spider-Man * Survived a beating from the Phoenix Force * More Girlfriends than any other Superhero Spider-Man: I'm your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man! Black Panther * Real Name: T'Challa * Height: 6'0" * Weight: 200 lbs * Homeland: Wakanda * King of Wakanda * Married to Storm * Net Worth: ~ 90.7 trillion Wiz: After T'Challas father died, he became the king of Wakanda. He drank the magical erb that gave him superpowers and became Black Panther. Boomstick: What powers does that erb give him? Wiz: The erb gave Black Panther powers such as... Powers- * Super Strength * Super Speed * Enhanced Sight * Cat-like reflexes * Physic Resistance * Expert fighting skills Wiz: Wakanda is also the world source for one of the strongest metals on earth, Vibrianuim, which Captain America's shield and Black Panthers suit is made of. If T'challa got shot, the suit would just absorb the impact and instead of the bullet bouncing off, it would just totally stop and drop to the floor. Boomstick: I want some of this stuff! Suit- * Made of Vibranium * Energy daggers * Static Charge * Cloaking * Retractable Claws Feats- * Once outsmarted Iron man * 8th smartest person on the planet * Wrestled a Lion and Crocodile * Survived a beat down from the Hulk * Beat up Skrulls * Defeated Red Skull, Wolverine, Namor & Doctor Doom Black Panther: Wakanda forever! Thor Hulk Doctor Strange Star Wars Luke Skywalker Darth Vader Wiz: Anakin Skywalker was born on Tatooine by his Mother, Shmi Skywalker. Anakin actually had NO father! Boomstick: HOW DOES THAT WORK!? Wiz: Well, actually it's thought that Darth Sidious actually created him. Anyway, Him and his mom were in slavery and were owned by a junk dealer named Watto. One day, two Jedi Masters named Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi came to Tatooine and discovered that Anakin was EXTREMELY force sensitive. Boomstick: How force sensitive? Wiz: Well, his minaclorian count is higher than Yodas actually! Boomstick: HOLY CRAP!!! Wiz: They took Anakin to the Jedi Temple and began training him. Anakin fell in love with Padme Admidala and secretly married her. Anakin returned back to Tatooine to try to rescue his mother from Tuskin Raiders, but failed in doing so. He then murdered every Man, Woman & Child there. Boomstick: That's cold! Wiz: Anakin served as a leading general in the Clone Wars and became known as one of the most powerful Jedi in the Galaxy. Anakin and his master, Obi-Wan went on many missions together and won many battles. Anakin began having nightmares Padme dying after she told him that she's pregnant. The grand Chancellor of the Republic, Sheev Palpatine (Him and Anakin are pretty close) told Anakin he could save her from dying and revealed that he's the Sith Lord, Darth Sidious. Boomstick: PLOT TWIST! Wiz: After this, Anakin went to Jedi Master Mace Windu (2nd in command) and he took a group of Jedi to fight Sidious. Palpatine beat the crap out of the Jedi except for Mace. Windu actually beat him and would have striked him down, IF ANAKIN DIDNT COME OUT OF NOWHERE AND CUT HIS HAND OFF! Anakin then became the apprentice of Palpatine, and was renamed Darth Vader. Boomstick: That makes sense now. Wiz: Anakin then executed Order 66 with the Clone Troopers and killed ALL the Jedi. Well, except Obi-Wan & Yoda. Anakin was then sent to Mustafar and killed all the Sepertists leaders. Obi-Wan and Yoda learned of this and Kenobi went to go duel Anakin. This dint end very well for Anakin, considering he got his limbs sliced into like 5 peices! Boomstick: OW! Wiz: Well, Palpatine did return and saved Anakin by giving him prosthetic limbs and a SICK suit! Vader then traveled the Galaxy, enforcing the laws of the Empire. But Eventully, Luke and his Son, Luke overthrowed Palpatine. Wiz: Vader has a Lightsaber that can cut through pretty much anything. Vaders Lightsaber- * Red Bladed * Approx. 122cm blade * Cuts through most things * Master of Djem So Force Powers- * Choke * Push/Pull * Telekinisis * Tutaminus * Precognition * Barrier * Crush * Storm * Fire * Lightning (Sort of) Feats- * Beat Luke Skywalker * Collapsed Buildings * Moved Starships * Tank lightsaber blows * Expert pilot * Moves faster than the eye can see * Defeated Count Dooku, Luke Skywalker Obi-Wan & Darth Maul Darth Vader: Luke, I am your Father! Yoda Darth Sidious Obi-Wan Kenobi Darth Maul General Grievous Harry Potter Harry Potter Lord Voldemort Albus Dumbledore Hermoine Granger Ron Weasly Severus Snape Hagrid Intermission FIGHT! Batman throws a Batarang at Black Panther but it doesn't really do anything. T'challa begins throwing punches and kicking Batman, but most of them are blocked. Iron Man fires a missile at Obi-Wan. He then starts shooting Repulser blasts but they are blocked by Kenobi's lightsaber. Obi-Wan force pushes Iron Man through a building. Shazam and Wonder Woman stand in front of Ron and Hermoine. Ron: Uh-oh Shazam pretty much just fries Ron in an instance and Hermoines spells don't harm Diana so she just crushes her. Harry Potter fires spells at Luke Skywalker but they are blocked. Luke uses the force and starts slamming Harry all over the ground then beheads him. Lord Voldemort fires spells at Darth Vader but they are blocked, he tries to slice him in half with a lightsaber but Riddle teleports behind him and hits him with a spell. This happens at least three times until Vader holds him place then force pushes him. The Flash runs past Snape and punches him once, breaking his neck. Batman gets the upper hand and Palm strikes T'challa to the face. Spider-Man and Captain America arrive next to Black Panther. Batman turns on his shock gloves and starts fighting them. Cap throws his Shield at Batman knocking him back, then T'challa stabs him with an energy dagger then Spider-Man swing kicks him. Then Darth Maul comes out of nowhere and pulls Spidey towards him with the force and they begin to fight. Wonder Woman comes down and starts battling Black Panther. K.O! Conclusion Category:What if? Death Battle Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:Sword VS Fist themed Death Battles Category:Magic Duel Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Magic vs Weaponry' themed Death Battles Category:Fist vs Unique Weapon Themed Death Battles Category:Magic vs Martial Arts themed Death Battles Category:Magic vs Technology themed Death Battles Category:Magic Vs Technology Category:Comic Book vs Movies themed Death Battles Category:'Movies' themed Death Battles Category:'Comic Books' Themed Death Battles Category:'Star Wars vs. Harry Potter' themed Death Battles